


Of Deals, Magic and Secrets[Fanart]

by DamaLasi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi
Summary: A cover art for the fanfiction Of Deals, Magic and Secrets by Shadowdianne, made for the Swan Queen Supernova III: Written in the Stars.





	Of Deals, Magic and Secrets[Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowdianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of deals, magic and secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821379) by [Shadowdianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne). 



> I hope this is a nice surprise! Thank you for the inspiration.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for making this SuperNova possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
